The crocodile invasion
by muiltyskipper408
Summary: May be rated differently in the future this is a sample before I work on the full version so if you like tell me and I'll start making the full version it's gonna have all characters no worry and if anybody wants to be a beta reader let me know I'll accept more than one
1. Chapter 1

I don't anything except my own oc's and sorry I haven't written in a while family emergencies,This is the full version

Legends POV-  
The day I started to notice changes in the weather I knew something was up, unfortunately what I didn't realize was the crocodile tribe was planning a massive invasion of all kingdoms on all fronts including the eagles where I lived but of course I found this out the hard way when I was doing a flight exercise to improve my wing speed and increase the skill of my air combat abilities when a net got me trapped.  
The moment I looked up I didn't see who it was until I was dragged into a swampy area and noticed that it was a crocodile by the name of Crooler. I remembered slowly that she was Craggers sister, I slowly but surely so she wouldn't hear me take my Skreetcher out and aim at her but when I pulled the trigger to fire it didn't fire but instead made a clicking noise or a hiss after hearing that I froze as she turned around and hit the weapon right out of my hand and after she started to bring her foot down on me I grabbed her leg and threw her away.

Laval pov  
We were on the hunt for the missing eagle known as Legend and I could feel we were getting close to his location and when we got real close to his location of where he went when we found feathers of an eagle leading to the croc swamp so we marched the lion army off to the swamp the only problem was I hate water and the crocs live in swamp water there's one flaw.

Eris pov  
It was a normal day and I was in the library just reading when the Ravens flew by yelling something like getting paid for leading us to a battle between the lions and crocodiles over an eagle soldier apparently and I had a feeling that I knew this eagle solder as one of my friends from college this was definitely not my day I had to save his ass in school now I have to save his ass in a firefight damn.

Worriz pov  
There was lasers flying over my head and I was pinned down by heavy fire from the lions and also by the Eagles, I turned around and fired a few shots back and then I started running for better cover behind a boulder and when I jumped behind the rock I leaned up and fired my weapon off only it broke so I ordered a retreat or tactical fallback.

_  
Craggers pov

I had no Idea why and what was happening all I knew was that they thought I had Legend an Eagle warrior who was part pheonix and part raven as well as eagle, so he had many advantages and disadvantages such as having to create his own chi cause the normal chi is unstable with him, Then it dawned on me that Crooler could have something to do with his disappearance since she would always disappear at hours or minutes at a time and then reappear an hour later or later than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the massive delay school work and grades as well as lack of inspiration the last couple of days/month

Razor POV-

I figured since there was a battle I could make some profit yes by selling this information to the Eagles or Eris or other tribes to make more of a profit but the crocodile tribe already hired us to work for them but what they didn't know was that I suckered them out of their trinkets and treasures and all we needed was to attack the lion temple and the allies. My tribe members looked at me like I was crazy until I yelled trinkets and treasures and they started yelling and cheers.

Eris's POV

My brother needs to get out off my back and leave me alone but the fact is that what he said is true but come on there's a war going on and I have to lead some troops into battle and need to make sure all the stuff is taken care of ect

King legreveth POV

My son Laval after the raid on the Crocodile tribe told me that it wasn't the crocodile tribe and that it was only Croolers fault and that she was behind the events of Legends disappearance but when he attacked he said Crooler wasn't there and only cragger was there as well as some guards.

Longtooths POV

I told leonidas that it was a slow day until Legend showed up and talked to us and said he wanted to talk to us but right when he was explaining everything that happened to him during a battle a bunch of toys apparently were thrown out of a window or raining or something like that because it hit all of us and knocked us all to the ground.

Leonidas POV

It was a long day and I was just started to head inside until I heard someone screaming and so I went to investigate but when I got there nobody was there and I was wondering where he/she could've gone so I reported to legreveth about the scream and we were ordered if we saw anything report it and to keep a sharp eye out for anything.


End file.
